


Say You Won’t Let Go

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, Avengers Alternate Universe - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Lawyer Bucky Barnes, Lots of lawyers, Love, Love at First Sight, Love story from start to end, Other, everyone is a lawyer except for reader, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: Drabble series of how You & Bucky meet and fall in love & your life together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Updating my ao3 finally. Due to Tumblr change in policy it's better to back up my work. I have way too many stories to be posted here, so stay tuned.   
> As always Thanks for reading.

_**I met you in the dark, you lit me up, You made me feel as though I was enough …** _

_**Then you smiled over your shoulder, For a minute, I was stone-cold sober …** _

You were late! 

No! 

You were  _fashionably_ late to your own father’s birthday party. The party you were supposed to bring the cake to. That cake which you, yourself had baked.  

Your last appointment of the day was a couple who had come for cake tasting for their wedding. To say the groom to be, was stupid was an understatement. 

He couldn’t make out the difference between three different icings you offered neither could he understand difference between vanilla cake, red velvet cake & rose cake. Ultimately bride to be threw a fit and they rescheduled.

You nearly jumped out of your seat and drove as fast as you could to your destination. 

What could happen? You might get couple of tickets for speeding, you had army of lawyers at home to take care of that.

You parked your car and took out the big box from back seat, hoping your rash driving didn’t affect any icing.

You were greeted by the receptionist at the front desk, as you hurried towards the elevator.

You heard the ding sound and could see doors were closing so you called,

“Hold the door please”

Someone from inside just struck their briefcase out, in the door to hold it open.

You almost leaped in to the elevator, and lost control. Just when you thought you were going to drop the box, person inside move towards you when they saw you loosing balance, dropped their briefcase and held you & the box with firm grip.

“I got you” the stranger said

You controlled your moment as you were about regain control, fate decided to play game, elevator came to a halt and now it was completely dark inside.

“Don’t panic, back up will be up soon” stranger said as he just squeezed your hand.

“Damn it” you cursed under the breath.

“Scared of dark?” Stranger asked

Even though you couldn’t see his face you could hear amusement.

“and closed spaces” you said

“Ohh boy, ok” he said “Let me try my cell light, don’t panic” he repeated

When he moved his hand box in your hands stumbled, you screeched

“No”

He once again balanced it, “I got it, I got it, don’t worry” he assured

“ _Please don’t let go_ ” you pleaded with almost teary eyes now.

“ _I promise, I won’t let go_ ” he said with sincerity.

Then he pulled out his phone from his pocket and turned its light on, light eyes were not new to you even blue eyes were not as most of your family members had them but when you locked eyes with the handsome stranger, you just couldn’t divert from his gaze.

The gaze was not only captivating but there was sincerity in them, as if he  _really won’t let you go_.

Ohh boy! and did you  _hope_ , that he would never  _let go_!!!

He gave you a kind smile that brought you back to your current situation.

Just then back up was up, lights came back and elevator picked up its speed. You stumbled a little, but finally could take in the appearance of your savior.

He was wearing a blue blazer suit with white undershirt. He had full beard and brown hair which was slightly ruffled but not unkempt.

“I’m usually not this clumsy” you said

“It’s just, I was late and …” your voice trailed when he chuckled

“Are you delivering the cake for Grant Senior’s birthday?” he asked

You nodded, technically you were bringing the cake for your father but you didn’t elaborate.

“Don’t worry, these things never start on time” he assured you

You smiled back.

Elevator dinged on your floor, he let go of your hand after making sure you had found your footing.

You in turn just smiled at him and said thank you for his help once again. He just brushed it off saying it was nothing.

As you turned to make your way out, he called from behind “I’m James by the way, but you can call me Bucky” he add with same sincere but shy smile.

You just looked over your shoulder and said,

“Y/N”…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Let me know what you think.

**_Then you smiled over your shoulder,_ **

**_For a minute, I was stone-cold sober …_ **

As you stumbled out of the elevator to get to the party, Bucky bent down to collect his papers that fell out of his briefcase.

Just then he heard someone talk to you, more likely bombarded you with string of questions,

_“There you are” “What took you so long?” “We have been waiting for you, party has already started” “Why weren’t you answering your phone”_

You sighed and answered, “Calm down Clint, I’m here now, my last appointment ran long”

Bucky just gathered his things quickly planning to come for your rescue, hoping that ‘Clint’ who was also firm’s senior partner was not tough on you.

By the time he came out you were nowhere to be seen. He decided to look for you in the party.

Party was already in full swing, whole staff and clients of the firm had gathered to celebrate “Grants Senior’s” 60th Birthday. Conversations were flowing along with drinks.

Bucky tried to look for familiar face in the crowd, he was still new into the firm and was still getting used to extravagant parties.

“Over here Barnes” someone called

Bucky made his way to couple of colleagues standing near the open bar.

“You are late” Sam said as he handed Bucky bottle of beer.

“Well yeah, it took some convincing but the client agreed to our terms” Bucky said scanning the room taking a swig of his beer.

“Finally” Sam agreed clicking his bottle with Bucky’s

Bucky just nodded.

Just then lights were dimmed in the room, he saw crowd clearing and octave of conversation dropping as you made way into the room with the cake lit with candles, Clint & Natasha flanking your sides.

Bucky just couldn’t take his off you, candle light illuminated your face graced with beautiful smile, as you made your way to ‘Grant Senior’ who was standing the middle of room with his wife and Junior Grant aka  _Steve_.

Everybody started singing “Happy Birthday”.

“Happy birthday Daddy, make a wish” you wished kissing your father’s cheek.

“Thank you my darling” Grant said “but already have everything I need, right here”

“Then wish it would never change Dear” Grant’s wife Sarah said kissing his cheek.

Everyone laughed as Grant blew the candles. It was such an intimate moment for Grant as his wife and children gather around him hugging and kissing each other. He truly considered himself a lucky man. 

Thus, he decided to share this personal occasion with his firm’s staff and clients, to whom he owed his success.

Bucky was caught up in the moment of the family, not moving just admiring the scene in front of him. He would be lying if he said, he didn’t see himself in his Boss’s shoes in future. He too wanted to be surrounded by love and admiration of his family, friends & colleagues.

Just then Sam nudged him, bring him out of his thoughts guiding him towards the man of the hour to wish.

You moved out of the way to let people come forward to wish your father. You were laughing and joking around with Clint & Natasha as your mother looked over you three disapprovingly, asking you to behave. Steve was next to his father greeting the guests.

Bucky & Sam made their way,

“Happy Birthday Sir”, Bucky greeted as he shook older man’s hand.

“Thank you James, appreciate you coming this evening” You father said warmly

You looked at Bucky, eyes locking with him as you gave each other a recognizing smile.

Your exchange didn’t go unnoticed by Sam, Clint & Nat who were giving pointed looks to one another.

Steve gave Bucky a side hug oblivious to the whole situation asking him, how his meeting went.

“Hey little lady” Sam greeted you with a bear hug,

“Was wondering when will I see you again, cake looks delicious, and am dying to have those sinful cookies of yours”

Your laugh made Bucky look at you again though he was still engaged in conversation with Steve & couple of other colleagues.

He just couldn’t keep his eyes off you, as you returned Sam’s hug,

“Oh, Sammy just swing buy the shop anytime and you can have them” you said

“Ok, let’s go & have drinks” Clint asked

All of you moved towards the bar. Bucky’s gaze followed you; he was so mesmerized by your presence.

He was curious about you, how in army of lawyers you ended up being a “ _baker”_.

It was like a breath of fresh air.

He had to be near you, had to know more about you. He wanted to hear you laugh again.

“Bucky” Steve brought him out of his reverie.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked

“Let’s have a drink for your first successful settlement at our firm” Steve suggested

Bucky nodded and followed the man.

You were standing with your earlier company, having animated conversation still joking around.

Steve interrupted you all by introducing you to his girlfriend,

“Y/N” he called you “This is Sharon”

“Hi, Sharon” you shook blond woman’s hand

“It’s good to finally meet you, heard a lot about you” Sharon said

You just smiled at her and Steve, “Likewise, it’s really good to finally meet you too”.

Bucky was observing the whole exchange.   Then Steve introduced him,

“Bucky this is Y/N…” but before he could finish you said,

“Oh we already met, he helped save the cake else we would not be standing here enjoying” you added

Bucky just smiled at you, but your company were little surprised at how your tone was all sweet and proud while narrating the incident.

“Ahh, such knight in shining armour” Natasha teased

Sam & Clint both laughed, as you defended Bucky,

“Well yeah, I literally stumbled into the elevator, Bucky dropped everything to save me & the cake from falling” you added

“Ohh Bucky, you are our Hero” Clint said acting to faint & stumble in Bucky’s direction.

Everyone laughed as Bucky blushed at the theatrics.

You rolled your eyes, you knew they were purposely trying to make things awkward as you were always shy around strangers but somehow that was not the case about Bucky.

“Oh, and I might have got couple of tickets for speeding” you added

_“What?”_  Natasha screamed in mock shock  _“The perfect Y/N got a ticket” “Apple of Daddy’s eye” “The perfect child, broke the rule”_

Clint & Sam joined in, “How could you Y/N?” “Seriously how could you?”

“Well, wanted to reach on time and …” your voice trailed clearly embarrassed

“It’s ok”  Steve assured “Will take care of it, you don’t have to go to court house or anything”,

“And that’s enough you three” he warned them.

You gave him grateful smile as the three made disapproving comments how Steve is no fun.

As the night went along, Bucky hung out with your little group. He didn’t say much just speaking when spoken to, else observing and taking in the atmosphere. Clearly he wanted to talk to you more, get to know you better but he didn’t want to overstep as you were his boss’s daughter.

On Monday when Bucky entered his cabin, there was a box of ‘assorted macaroons’ sitting on his desk with simple “Thank you” note.

Bucky didn’t have to second guess who had sent them but was sure he had never been so cheerful to enter his office on Monday.

**_I knew I loved you then_ **

**_But you’d never know…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
